Talk:Pickpocket/Archive 1
Pickpocketing gold back after training? Seems like a work around to the usual 'hidden' 0% pick pocketing chance after training at a trainer several times in a row. It looks like it's based more off of the amount of gold stollen, rather than the number of times training. Refraining and only stealing around 500 gold coins at a time should get you your full (or nearly full) chance to pick pocket. Do it several times to get all your gold back (and also power level your pick pocketing skill). Upward limit? Is there a maximum pickpocket likelihood of 90%? I have not seen an estimate go higher than that number. Selachimorpha (talk) 15:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, the highest possible rate of success is 90%, but I'm unsure if that success rate is now universal, or if, as is more likely, more expensive/heavier things will eventually lower the success rate from 90% (which is all I've been seeing). Also, this line -"The intent of the pickpocket skill is to provide greater role play opportunities and much more realistic thievery."- is strange, if anything. Greater role play opportunities I understand, but should there be any mention of anything being realistic at all? I currently go around crouch-walking and robbing people blind as they warn me not to steal their stuff, after everything on their person is gone. 04:37, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Notes Has anyone actually verfied that there is any basis for this note. *There seems to be a hidden value behind pickpocketing. You will have a better success rate if you only steal one item at a time. Ex: Ring, Sword, and Gold. 90% success rate each. 3/5 Attempts to steal all 3 at the same time succeed. Reopening pickpocket each time, though, was 5/5 attempts. 10 total trials (5 control and 5 test) isn't really enough to be statistically significant. Re pickpocketing Anyway to pickpocket someone who already chuagt me? Since im kind of stuck in the first quest for the theivesguild, and i got some major issues planting the ring... Any console commands or similar (PC)? 22:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Removing Stolen Flag It may be the enemy I was using, a Forsworn, but in reverse pickpocketing my stolen itmes onto him and then killing him the item's were still classed as stolen once in my inventory. Is there proof that this tactic actually works? Maybe there is a problem where there is a stack of items. In my case it was simply some Deathbells. Semi-related note, the stolen flag seemed to spread to the unstolen Deathbells strangely. I'm under the impression the game automatically puts stolen items in a stack before unstolen ones (for ease when cleaning your invetory up and fencing etc.) but I had it where the Deathbells would appear as 'stolen' for 2, then after planting it on the forswornd and I did some other activities (not picking up anymore of the plant it was nicely at 20 for that misc task), I'm sure the number had increased to 4 being classified as stolen. Almost like planting the items added a stolen flag instead... I tried this earlier today with several pieces of jewelery, 2 rings a necklace and a posion potion. Just some random bandit I snuck up on in Faldour's Tooth, north of the honey place by riften. After succesfully placing the items, I sliced open his pocket via the neck. Looking at his body I saw no stolen tags, but going in to mine after he was empty showed that the tags were still there. I think this Flag thing could be a result of items in boxes etc, items don't have stolen tags. When in a chest or barrel what ever items are marked as red. Seeing as NPCs were never ment to have stolen items, they don't have a "code" for coming up as red while still in their possession. When reverse pickpocketing for the thieves guild, it doesn't come up as red either. Has anyone ever seen a red, or allready "Stolen" tagged item in a NPCs inventory? As a not to the above, I also have items that stack oddly, but they are usually Soul gems. They like to be by themselves, even if they all have same value, soul size, and "Stolen" or not, they just kinda do their own thing. That includes jumping around on th list as I selected, pick up, or drop other items on the list. They're my jumping beans I guess. WickdDeth (talk) 23:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Console Codes? Does anyone know the codes for things like perfect pickpocket(or whatever the last skill is, dont want to go back into the game just to alt tab back out as it might freeze) or just the pickpocket skill in general. I want to fool around with it, as i can easily just go back to an earlier save to turn that off. Succes So to work i go for the highest chance one bugged? have the pickpocket skill where i can steal weapons and 100 pickpocket(more with my pickpocket gear) I am completely hidden and still see a 0% chance to steal a steal greatsword from a bandit... Reverse Pickpocketing I would just like to confirm that as of 8/16/12 reverse pickpocketing does atleast partially work in skyrim for weapons (and probably armor) which allows one to bypass the need of any perks that give the ability to pickpocket equipped items. I have not done enough testing to confirm clothing but assume it works the same way. Simply pickpocket an item of higher armor or damage reload the cell (by fast traveling/ leaving a room) and come back and pickpocket the item. (This may not work in all instances) Ddsd567 (talk) 15:32, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :This is a late response, but I'm expanding on it a bit. The article now states that NPCs will only wear the type of armor that they were originally found in, so guards can't be given steel armor and expected to do anything with it. What I wonder is: will they equip armour that has been improved and enchanted for them? I'd love to have better defenses around my hometown. — Lexmechanic (talk) 01:31, August 27, 2013 (UTC) guard attacks shopkeep i was just picking locks and picking the pockets of the occupants in riften, i was caught in a shop, i ran to the nearest guard and bribed him, then all the nearby guards started attacking my pursuing shopkeeper! yelling that he was a vampire, i know he wasnt, i am, is this a glitch, or is this supposd to happen? ~ Anon